1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bags and more particularly to open mouth bags provided with a first pasted or stitched closure which can be released by a tear strip or tape or other means and a second reclosable means for repeatedly opening and reclosing the bag after the first closure has been released.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes U.S. patents which show bags and containers with various forms of closures, tear strips and reclosable features but none disclose the construction of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,859 shows a hot seal on the outside of a tear strip next to a resealable tab, but on the top of a box, not a bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,889 shows a reclosable slide fastener on a bag, but there is no tear strip and it is doubtful that there could be a suggestion of an overlap and a tear strip.
A slide fastener opening is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,865, but at the end of a bag, not as part of a folded over seal.
A permanently tacky resealable flap with an adhesive patch is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,771, but there is no tear strip and the tacky adhesive is not a hook and loop type fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,817 has a tear strip which covers a reclosable slide fastener, but the fastener is not in the sealed end of the bag.
Adhesive strips and a tear strip are shown in the top of a gussetted bag in U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,987 but the adhesive is not resealable and the tear strip is inside the complimentary adhesive strips rather than outside the complimentary adhesive strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,479 shows a reclosable bag with a breakable seal, but the bag and the reclosable feature are not related to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,557,853, 4,418,733 and 4,421,150 describe hook and loop types of fabric closures but are not otherwise related to the present invention.